


The Devil Don't Live Here

by Rainywriter



Series: The Devil Don't Live Here [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi-public masturbation, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainywriter/pseuds/Rainywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill (like you couldn't tell from the tags)...</p><p>AU - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.  Shortly after Jensen turns sixteen he discovers he is an Omega. He is part of an uber-religious, very anti-omega (strictly alpha/beta) cult and is kicked out. He's homeless, scared and has no one to turn to. He somehow wanders into Jared's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil Don't Live Here

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and the characters portrayed within (while bearing familiar names and likenesses) are also completely fictional. This is not real and none of it ever happened. 
> 
> The prompt I filled originally had Jensen 15 years old, however I bumped the age up a year because where I live 16 is the legal age of consent. However, because there is an age difference of over 4 years Jensen could still be considered jail bait. Yes, I research stuff even when filling a kink meme, lol. Shut up.
> 
> Oh, and all artwork is from personal photographs I've taken.

 

 

  


 

 

 

“I renounce you. I renounce you. I command you to leave my body and leave me clean. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, leave me, Devil. Leave me.”

Sunlight filtered in through dirty glass windows, casting long shadows on the rough-hewn wooden floor and illuminating the dust motes that hovered in the air. The young man, barely more than a boy, really, knelt in the shadows and repeated his prayer, his voice fervent, his fingers clenched around a crudely carved wooden cross as if it were a lifeline. Perhaps it was.

He’d been there for hours now, on his knees praying for salvation and redemption. Despite this, his symptoms still lingered. Small droplets of sweat beaded on his brow, his skin still prickled and the heaviness between his legs hadn’t let up. It was insistent, aching and demanding to be filled, and so the youth knew that salvation and redemption had yet to be granted. His fingers tightened around the wooden cross and his legs had moved beyond pain to numbness from kneeling, but Jensen was determined not to move until the Heat left him. This couldn’t be happening to him. He hadn’t  _chosen_  this. He hadn’t allowed it. He’d thought he was a good kid, one who’d grow up to be an alpha and take his rightful place in society, fathering children and raising a family.

The scientific community called it  _Spontaneous Evolution_ , but The Church of the One True Way had seen it for what it was – a sign of the End Times and harbinger of the Great Persecution. A deal had been made between the homosexuals and the devil to further validate their agenda and make it so that two males could reproduce – if reproduction was what one could call the abominations that were produced from such unions.

The scientific community explained it as nature’s answer to falling birth rates, essentially creating a new gender that could both sire and carry children to term. The Church of the One True Way knew better, though, and chose to remove themselves from society as much as possible, retreating into the wilds of one of the northwestern states, forming their own remote community to hide from the world and renouncing most technology.

“Lord bless the Alphas, the tall and strong. They protect your family on Earth, Oh Lord. Lord bless the Betas, the women who nurture and raise the children in your divine law and light, and curse the Omegas, those wretched few who have fallen from your favor and further the will of the Devil, Oh L-“

Jensen’s voice cracked on the familiar prayer and he broke down in sobs.  _Omega_  - the lowest of the low, and now he was one. It wasn’t fair – Jensen had always tried to be good, volunteering at the local clinic and at the church and tutoring the younger children and – well, he was a good person of faith. He shouldn’t –  _couldn’t_  – be an omega.

“Jensen?” The voice was familiar and soft, and when Jensen turned he recognized the face of Pastor Jones. His eyes widened – Jensen hadn’t expected anyone to be at the church until vespers. Pastor Jones was, like every other man in the commune, an Alpha. He’d always been kind to Jensen and grateful of Jensen’s volunteer work. Maybe Pastor Jones could help him. He tried to stand to greet the pastor, but he’d been kneeling too long and his legs refused to let him up without a struggle, and so he stayed where he was, staring at the pastor with terrified eyes and hoping, vainly, that the Man of God wouldn’t be able to tell what Jensen had done.

“My child, why are you here? Is something troubling – Oh, Jensen, no.”

Pastor Jones had come close enough to him now that the tell-tale scent of an omega in Heat must have hit him. His nostrils flared and he inhaled. Jensen felt his face flame red and he looked down at the wooden floor.

“Can – can you help me, Pastor Jones?” Jensen asked, holding onto hope with all his faith. After all, Jesus said that a man of faith could move a mountain with just a word, and Pastor Jones was nothing if not a man of faith. Perhaps Pastor Jones could turn him into an Alpha with a prayer. He was the pastor; perhaps God would be keener to hear his prayers than those of a sinful Omega.

“You let the demon Omega possess you?” The pastor looked down at Jensen with a combination of horror and disgust. “Why would you do that? Jensen, I always thought you were faithful. I had such hopes for you.”

“I am faithful,” Jensen said, his voice cracking and fresh tears spilling from his eyes. “I don’t understand. I didn’t say yes to this. I  _didn’t_.”

“You must have, son. The demon Omega can’t possess you without permission. But I can see that you regret your decision. Come up front with me, let us pray. Perhaps we can yet set you on the correct path.” As he spoke, the pastor carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair in a comforting caress. Jensen leaned into the touch, craving that comfort.

This had to work. He forced himself to pull away from the pastor’s touch and stood despite the discomfort in his legs. Pastor Jones rested his hand on the small of Jensen’s back and together they walked to the front of the church, kneeling in front of the larger cross that was mounted on the wall. The pastor ran his hand up Jensen’s spine and left it resting on his shoulder. Jensen bowed his head and folded his hands together.

“Say the prayer,” Pastor Jones said, his voice close enough that his breath warmed Jensen’s ear.

“Lord bless the Alph-“ Jensen began, surprised to a stop when he felt the strong hand of the pastor grip him firmly by the back of the neck and force his head lower to the floor. His face hit the wooden floorboards; they were cold, scratchy. The aggressive touch of the Alpha caused his Heat to flare; a whimper escaped his lips.

“Say the prayer, Jensen,” the pastor repeated, turning so he could run his free hand down Jensen’s back, rucking the fabric of Jensen’s shirt up so he could trail his fingertips along the flesh that was now exposed.

“No!” Jensen tried to twist out from the pastor’s grip but the pastor held him fast, moving now so that he blanketed Jensen’s body with his own larger one. His face started to hurt where it pressed against the floor and he felt panic start to set in when the pastor rolled his hips against Jensen’s ass and – oh God! – Pastor Jones was definitely aroused.

“Say the prayer! I will hold you here until you say the prayer.” The pastor rolled his hips again, and again, and Jensen heard his breath grow ragged.

“Lord bless the – the Alphas, the t-tall and strong,” Jensen managed to stammer out. Behind him the pastor’s hips kept undulating. Jensen was ashamed, but there was a small part of him that was  _liking_  what the pastor was doing, wanted him to tear off his trousers and claim him like a proper Alpha should. _No!_ “Lord, bless the betas, the women who – the women who –“

Jensen felt the pastor reach around and unbutton his trousers, and that was when he knew he had to stop this despite the Heat, despite the desperate aching  _want_  that had settled deep and violated his bones.

“No! Pastor Jones, what are you doing?” Jensen knew that pushing against the pastor wouldn’t work, so he went boneless, allowing his body to fall to the floor. It allowed him to roll out from under the Alpha, putting space between himself and the other man. The pastor looked wrecked. His own soft cotton trousers were undone, and while he hadn’t exposed himself completely, there was definitely a tell-tale bulge there.

“Why did you make me do that, Jensen?” The pastor’s voice was rough and accusatory. He stood up in a hurry, adjusting his clothes. “You - you can’t stay here. You’ve succumbed to the demon and nearly dragged me into Hell with you. Get out of here! Go! You are lucky I let you leave with the clothes you have on your back.”

“Where should I go?” Jensen breathed out the question quietly as he stumbled to his feet, his arms crossed over his chest as if to protect himself from whatever the answer might turn out to be.

“I don’t care. You are too far gone in Sin. I will let your parents know that you have been possessed by the Demon Omega and that you have left the community.”

Jensen left then, stumbling out of the church in a daze. His face still hurt and when he lifted a hand to the skin there it felt hot – well, hotter than the rest of him. The Heat was coursing through him furiously now and he felt lightheaded and unfocused. His hearing seemed dimmed and it seemed like there were bright lights sparking at the peripherals of his vision.

He felt like he was dreaming as he walked along the hard-packed dirt roads that led away from the commune. He passed the homes and buildings that were so familiar in a daze, knowing he’d never see them again. Perhaps he should wander off into the forest, get lost and just let himself starve to death. If nothing else, an Omega would probably make good food for the predators who lived there. He wondered if his family would miss him, or if they’d praise God that their demon-possessed son had left quietly, without the fuss that the other Omegas were wont to do.

Jensen walked and walked, and soon enough he knew he’d left the Church’s Community grounds when the compact dirt roads gave way to gravel, and then further still when the gravel became dull, gray asphalt. When the sun set Jensen kept walking, the full moon being a bit of a godsend (and wasn’t  _that_  kind of a funny word right about now). Finally his Heat-ravaged body couldn’t take another step, and he lay down next to the road, back by the trees on a bed of pine needles, and let sleep overtake him.

 

  


 

 

  
Jensen woke up the next morning absolutely parched. He tried to listen for the sound of running water – perhaps a stream or a river – but couldn’t hear anything over the sound of all the birds in the trees chirping out glory to God. Jensen scowled and kicked at the pine needles that had dug into his back and sides while he’d slept. He hadn’t eaten or drank any water the day before and he was hungry and thirsty and angrier than he felt he had any right to be.

The sun had just risen over the pine trees. Back home it would be time for morning prayers – a time to thank God for his blessing of a new day and eat breakfast with his family. Jensen sat up and drew his knees up under his chin, warding off the chill of the night that seemed to have settled into his bones despite how warm his skin felt. He blinked away the threat of tears and decided not to say his morning prayers. He felt rebellious and defiant and at the same time like a horrible person. He didn’t know what to do next and no answer was forthcoming.

He had nowhere to go. All of his friends and family were back in the community, and he couldn’t go back there. Jensen’s stomach rumbled out its displeasure at being unfed. Overhead, the sky was cloudy and the early morning was cool enough still to make him shiver.

The Heat was worse today. There was a constant buzzing in his head and he felt  _wet_ , down  _there_ and that was just uncomfortable. His skin was too tight. There was nothing for it though, so Jensen just started walking. Of course it only took an hour for it to start sprinkling, and an hour after that it was as if the skies themselves had opened up to rain their disapproval down on Jensen. He was shivering non-stop now. How far was it to a town, anyway? All Jensen could see on all sides were pine trees, followed by more pine trees. He didn’t even think he’d seen a speed limit sign. He knew the commune was remote, but hadn’t realized just how far out in the middle of nowhere they were. He lifted a hand to eyes – the rain was making them burn – and realized it wasn’t the just rain stinging his eyes.

It made sense. In just over twenty-four hours he’d gone from being an upstanding youth of the Church of the One True Way to being a lowly Omega. He’d lost his home and his family and his status. In the distance, he heard the roar of a truck and watched it as it grew bigger as it approached him. Jensen waited, watching it as it cruised down the road, and at the last minute he stepped out in front of it.  _God_ , he prayed,  _let it be quick_.

It wasn’t. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and Jensen actually saw the eyes of the driver widen as he wrenched the wheel of the F-150 to the side to avoid hitting Jensen. Tires squealed on the wet pavement as the truck fishtailed around him, leaving him unharmed. He slumped, defeated, and unsure whether or not he was relieved.

“What the hell was that?” The driver of the truck had climbed out of his vehicle, and was obviously very angry at Jensen’s little stunt. Jensen turned to face his accuser. Words bubbled up in his chest, but none made it to his mouth much less to his lips. “Are you  _trying_ to get killed?”

Jensen opened his mouth and a sob escaped. He didn’t know whether to answer yes or no, because while he didn’t want to die but he didn’t want to go on, either.  
“Oh my God, you  _were_ trying to get killed. How old are you? What’s your name? What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere? Are you hurt?”

All of the questions rolled over Jensen like a tidal wave and he didn’t know which one to answer first. The driver of the truck, a tall man with thick, dark hair, came closer and that was when the smell hit Jensen.  _Alpha_. In that moment, Jensen wanted to sink to his knees and present himself. Jensen steeled himself as the alpha put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. The man’s eyes met Jensen’s, and they gentled as they took in Jensen’s ragged appearance.

“Geez, you’re soaked to the bone. You look like a drowned rat. Come on, get in my truck and I’ll give you a ride to town. You have somewhere to go?”

“N-no,” Jensen managed to answer. “Nowhere to go.”

The man guided Jensen to his truck and helped him put on his seatbelt before closing the door. It was nice and warm in the cab of the truck, and Jensen was relieved to be out of the rain. The man circled around and climbed in behind the wheel.

“So, do you have a name? I’m Jared,” the man said.

“J-Jensen,” Jensen answered, shivering. Jared reached over and laid a palm across Jensen’s forehead.

“How old are you, Jensen? I might be wrong, but I think you’re in Heat. Are you an Omega?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jensen snapped. “I just turned sixteen last month.”  
“Where’s your family?”

“Don’t have one. Not anymore.”

Jared reached into the backseat and started rummaging around, finally pulling a blanket out and tossing it at Jensen. Jensen draped it around himself gratefully.  
“Where are you going?” he asked as Jared finally put the truck into gear and started driving.

“Back to the city,” Jared answered. “I have classes on Monday. I was out here visiting my mother. I can drop you off at the hospital if you’d like. I’m pretty sure they have Social Services there, they can find you a place to stay.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Jensen said, letting his head rest against the window. He stared out at the rain as it ran in rivulets down the glass. He felt drowsy and warm, and strangely safe. The next thing he knew, he was asleep.

 

  
  

 

When Jensen next woke, the first thing he noticed was they were still driving and had left the forests of the Eastern side of the state behind. The rain had left off, although it had obviously passed here as well, judging from the dampness of the road. His clothes were still wet, but the blanket Jared had let him use cloaked him in warmth, and Jared also had the heater in the truck on, and so Jensen wasn’t shivering now. In fact he was almost cozy. He rolled his head over to look at Jared.  
He was focused on his driving, his mouth moving slightly as he hummed quietly along with the radio. Jensen couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was.  _And an alpha_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied. A wave of pure want rolled over Jensen and his mind took a backseat to his desires. His cock hardened in his jeans and his eyes rolled back a little at the sensation of it straining against the damp fabric, and at this point Jensen didn’t really care if he fucked or got fucked, he just needed a little relief. Well, Jared was driving and Jensen was covered by a blanket. Using the cover to his advantage, Jensen reached down and pressed a palm against his erection, willing it to go down.

The pressure caused a chain reaction that Jensen hadn’t been expecting. His hips rolled and he groaned, desperate for friction, for anything, really.

“Hey, are you okay over there?” Jared’s head turned to look at his passenger.

“I-it’s the H-Heat,” Jensen stuttered. “I need – I need – I don’t know what I need. Please make it stop?”

“Oh, Jensen, are – are you  _touching_ yourself under that blanket? I know it’s gotta suck. I mean, I’ve never been in Heat before but my friend Chad is an Omega and he uses suppressants-“

Jared must have noticed how red Jensen’s face was turning because he stopped talking and pulled the truck over to the side of the highway.

_This is it_ , Jensen thought.  _He’s gonna kick me out for being a pervert, for touching myself in front of him. God, I’m so stupid!_

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jared said, almost as if he could read Jensen’s mind. “I know the Heat is bad. Actually, I’m a pre-med student and we were studying about Heats in bio. You’re covered by the blanket, why don’t you take care of it? It will make you feel better.”

Jensen shot Jared a suspicious glare, and Jared held both of his hands up in mock surrender. “No funny business, I swear. I’ll just drive and you can pretend I’m not even here. Look.” Here he reached into the back of the truck again (how much stuff did he have back there, anyway?) and retrieved an empty Burger King bag. He dug around inside of it and handed Jensen a bunch of clean, if rumpled, napkins. “If you need to take the edge off. No judging – no perving on my part. I just want to help, I swear.”

Jensen just nodded and accepted the napkins with wide eyes. The craziest thing about all this was that he was actually considering it – considering opening up his pants, taking his cock out and jacking it under the blanket while Jared drove them across the state to the city. And God, it felt good – wait, when had Jensen gone from just thinking about it to actually doing it? His hand fisted his cock furiously and right now the only thing that could possibly make it better would be if Jared were to reach over and take over instead. Jensen’s hips thrust up and he groaned as he spilled into his hand and the napkins that he’d used to catch his release.  
Jared was speeding, now that Jensen was paying attention. His lower lip was pulled between his teeth and Jensen could tell he was aroused by the way his hips were canted forward in the seat, as if seeking their own release.

“There’s a rest stop just ahead,” Jared said with what sounded like relief. “I’m just going to pull in there and use the bathroom, ok? Hey, maybe they’ll have donuts and coffee? Do you drink coffee? I’ll bring you back something, you’re probably starving.”

As if on cue, Jensen‘s stomach growled loudly. He tucked himself back into his pants, ashamed. What would his parents think if they knew he’d masturbated in front of a complete stranger? What must  _God_ think of him? Jensen just nodded and let himself flop against the door, unsure of how he was expected to act now. Maybe he should just stay at the rest stop until he could find another ride? Worst case scenarios flitted through Jensen’s mind. As far as Alphas went, Jared was the pinnacle of self-control. Jensen knew that the Demon Omega knew how to seduce Alphas – it was why the pastor had done what he’d done yesterday, after all. It hadn’t been the pastor’s fault. No, that blame lay entirely with Jensen.

At the rest stop Jared took quite a long time in the restroom and when he came back, he handed Jensen a hand sanitizing wipe along with a paper cup full of orange juice and a chocolate donut. Jensen dove into both with gusto, and soon enough he was licking chocolate icing from his fingers  
.  
“Thanks,” Jensen said after he’d eaten. He was feeling better; the Heat had receded just a little thanks to his self-ministrations and his stomach was now full thanks to Jared’s generosity. “I can’t pay you back, you know. I will someday, though.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jared said with a smile, and for the first time Jensen noticed his dimples. He  _shouldn’t_ have noticed that because apparently dimples were enough to make the want come back with nearly full force. He groaned and forced himself to shut his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was asleep.

Sleep came and went for the rest of the drive, and every time he awoke Jared was there with fresh napkins for him to use. He wasn’t sure how many times he’d brought himself off but now he knew that it was affecting Jared and he felt kind of like a jerk for it. Each time he found himself fantasizing a little more about asking Jared to pull the truck over and take him in hand – or asking him to outright mount him on the side of the highway. He moaned low in his throat at that thought, coming yet again.

“J-Jared,” Jensen moaned as his cock pulsed out his release.  _Oh, no_ , Jensen thought. He hadn’t meant to moan Jared’s name.

“Yeah, Jensen?” Jared’s voice sounded a little strangled but to his credit, he sounded as if Jensen had just remarked upon the weather.

“I can’t go to Social Services like this,” he said finally. “Is – is there any way I could stay with you until my Heat is over? I promise I won’t get in your way, and – and you can f-fuck me, if you want.” Jensen flushed in embarrassment as the crude term left his lips – cursing was frowned upon in the commune, but Jensen was sure that if Jared did take him that it would be nothing like making love. They didn’t even know each other, and Jensen figured he was going to hell anyway. At this point, a curse word or two was not going to change his fate. If God was going to save him, He’d have stopped his Heat when Jensen had prayed for it.

Jared’s eyes widened and he glanced at Jensen, who felt small and scared in the passenger seat.

“Jensen, you’re sixteen. Even if I wanted to, I can’t fuck you. It’s against the law.”

“But I – I can’t go to-“

“No, I know you can’t. Look, I’ll take you back to my place, okay? We have maybe a half hour, unless traffic sucks.”

 

 

 

 

  
Traffic  _was_  bad, but before Jensen knew it he was being escorted into an average looking apartment on the outskirts of the city. He was feeling very overwhelmed; never in his life had he been surrounded by so much hustle and bustle and it was a relief to be inside after four hours in the cab of the truck with Jared.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Jared asked, and Jensen nodded. Jared led him to the bathroom, leaving him to shower, which felt amazing. When he was done he saw that Jared had left him some sweats and a sweatshirt to change into. They swamped him, but they were warm and dry and really, Jensen didn’t know how he was ever going to repay Jared back for his kindness. When Jensen came out of the bathroom, Jared was in the kitchen, making lunch. Was it really only a little after noon? Jensen felt like it had been the longest day ever. He pulled out a chair and sat down at Jared’s tiny dining room table, resting his head in his hand.

“How are you feeling?” Jared wanted to know, causing something to sizzle on the stove. It smelled delicious, and Jensen was hungry, but he couldn’t really think about food. He let his eyes settle on Jared, on the long stretch of his legs in the too-loose jeans and the equally loose v-neck T-shirt that hung to his hips. Jensen whimpered a little and felt himself grow slick again as he looked. He really,  _really_  didn’t mind if Jared wanted to fuck him through his Heat. Jared was gorgeous, and Jensen had the sudden mental image of himself on his back, his legs wrapped around those narrow hips as Jared drove himself deep inside Jensen.

“Hey, are you okay? You didn’t answer me?” Jared was in Jensen’s face then, his wide eyes concerned.

“What – what was the question?” Jensen wanted to know, because he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was.

“I asked how you were feeling,” Jared answered, a small smile on his lips. “Hey, my older brother is a doctor, so I called him up and asked if you could take suppressants. Bad news is that it’s too late for this go-round, but I can definitely hook you up for next time if you wa-“

Jensen’s mind was buzzing and it felt like there were fire ants under his skin. Jared being that close with his Alpha scent was like a drug, and every nerve in his body was sending shockwaves of want to his crotch, to his cock which was rapidly hardening in the confines of the sweatpants and tenting them obscenely, and further back, to his hole that clenched even as it readied itself to be knotted. He stood up quickly enough to tip over the wooden chair and it clattered noisily to the ground. Jensen pressed himself up to Jared’s chest, and Jared’s arms immediately held him close even as Jensen could see the protest in his eyes.

“Kiss me,” he said, feeling a little silly. He couldn’t care about that though – he needed Jared’s lips on his, Jared’s tongue in his mouth. He needed to taste Jared, how else could he tell if Jared was a proper mate?

Jared growled and covered Jensen’s mouth with his own, his tongue snaking out and invading Jensen’s. Jensen moaned and tried to press closer still, and Jared’s hands were on his ass and then,  _oh_ , Jared was lifting Jensen up and setting him on the counter as if he were as light as a child. Jensen spread his legs and allowed Jared to press close between them, bringing them groin to groin even as Jared devoured Jensen’s mouth.

“Please,” Jensen found himself chanting in between fevered kisses. “Please.”

After what felt like forever, Jared pulled away with a groan. He lifted a hand and ran it through that thick, dark hair, and Jensen lifted his own hand, wanting to touch.

“Jensen, I – I can’t. I’m so sorry baby, I wish I could. I can help you out though.” Jared pulled away fully, leaving Jensen hard and wet and aching and not completely sensate.

“Wait,” Jensen panted as the room spun around him. The overhead light was spitting rainbows and they danced in his vision. “Please, don’t go.”

“I’ll be back in ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Maybe it would help if you lay down?”

Lying down sounded like an excellent idea, and so Jensen nodded. Lying down would make it easier for Jared to claim him when he got back. He knew being claimed by Jared would be a good thing – Jared didn’t seem to think anything less of Jensen because of his possession – if it was indeed possession. Jensen wasn’t so sure anymore. All he knew was that he needed Jared, claiming him, inside him. Jared would take care of him. Jared was kind and generous and beautiful. Jensen pushed himself off of the counter, having a little difficulty walking due to the state of his arousal, but he made it to the bedroom and immediately began removing his clothes. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. The bed smelled like Jared, and Jensen sighed and waited for Jared to come back.

He didn’t have to wait too long. Jensen heard the front door open and close and then Jared was standing in the bedroom door with a black plastic bag in his hand. His eyes swept over Jensen hungrily and he held out the bag as if it contained the answers of the universe.

“I bought you something to help. Here.” Jared dropped the bag on the bed and practically ran out of the bedroom; it was only then that Jensen realized that he’d been stroking himself. Oh well, it wasn’t like Jared hadn’t seen him doing that already. He sat up and grabbed the bag, dumping the contents onto the comforter. Jensen immediately flushed red.  
It was shaped like a cock, and made of silicone, packaged nicely in a sealed plastic container. At the base of it there was attached a small rubber hose and what looked like some kind of pump, not unlike the blood pressure cuff the nurse at the clinic used. Suddenly, it became clear by the bright yellow lettering.

 

_Perfect for omegas in Heat! Natural looking penis with balls and an inflatable knot. Get knotted without getting knocked up!_

 

Gods above and below, Jared expected him to use this? Jensen didn’t have the first clue where to even start, even if it did look enticing. He’d heard rumors – dirty little stories the kids told each other when their parents weren’t listening – about toys like this but he always thought they sounded ridiculous and could never see himself using them. Now, though, it didn’t seem so ridiculous and if Jared wouldn’t knot him…

He pulled at the plastic, finally using his teeth to tear open the package and hoping he didn’t damage them. The toy fell out and landed on the bed with an absurd little wiggle that had Jensen blushing yet again. He looked at it and looked down at himself. Where to even start? Frustrated, he grabbed the toy and stood up, stalking back to the living room and not caring that he was completely naked. His brain was swimming in hormones and the thought of modesty hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Jared was back in the kitchen, finishing up what he’d been cooking earlier when Jensen had distracted him. He turned when he heard Jensen walk into the room, a smile on his face that froze when he saw the state of Jensen’s undress.

“I- I don’t know how to use this,” Jensen admitted, staring at the floor and holding out the toy as if it were some sort of talisman. “I was hoping you could – hoping you would – could you help me? I’ve never-“

“Oh Jesus,” Jared breathed. “The prettiest Goddamn Omega literally stumbles in front of me and he’s a virgin? I’m going to hell, but yeah, I’ll help you, Jensen.”

Guilt flared low in Jensen’s belly, warring with the deliriousness of his Heat. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you do this. You don’t have to. The pastor – I made him, too. I’m sorry.”

Jensen turned on his heel and hurried back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and throwing himself on the bed. He was equal parts furious at himself and embarrassed. He should have known Jared would really want him – it was just his Omega curse after all.

Jensen didn’t lift his head when he heard the door open gently.

“Hey, Jensen, did your pastor do anything to you against your will? Is that why you left?”

Jensen turned to face Jared, who left the door open when he came in and sat down on the bed.

“No, nothing like that,” Jensen said, but a small voice in his mind shouted that it had almost been exactly like that. Jared reached out a hand and ran it gently down Jensen’s back, and the touch was so electric that Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, long and deep. Jared jerked his hand away, apologizing.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Jensen said. He blinked slowly as whatever it was Jared had just done to his back coursed through his body. He rolled over onto his back. “Felt good. More, please. You make it better.”

Jared exhaled a great, deep breath that he must have been holding and leaned over Jensen, who suddenly felt very small and naked next to Jared’s bulk. He had to be, what, twenty-two? Twenty-three? No wonder he was hesitant to touch Jensen. Jensen probably looked like a scrawny kid to him.

“You’re so damn pretty, Jensen,” Jared murmured as his lips touched Jensen’s, and then kissed him. It was a slow, lazy kiss that did nothing but make Jensen impatient for more – and then Jared gave it to him when his long fingers wrapped around his dick, tugging gently. Jensen gasped and thrust his hips up, completely undone. He felt his entire body shudder and he spilled, come dribbling out of the end of his cock onto his stomach.

The orgasm did nothing but ratchet the Heat up even higher. Yes, his cock was only half-hard now, but he needed more, needed to be  _filled_.

“P-please,” he whimpered. Jared gave a small chuckle and let his fingers slide back behind his balls, finding his hole and the wetness there.

“Don’t even need to get you wet for me, do I, Jensen? You’re just begging to be filled. Want to take a knot, don’t you? I bet you’re desperate for it. Bet you’d let any alpha fuck you right about now, wouldn’t you? God, I can just picture you, ass up and face down on the sidewalk outside, taking all comers. Would you do that?”

Jensen’s body convulsed at the words spilling from Jared’s mouth. It was dirty, it was  _wrong_ , but the thought of it had Jensen moaning. Despite the fantasy, Jensen knew he would never actually do that, not in real life, and he wanted to tell Jared that.

“No, no,” he groaned. “Only – only you; I’d only let you knot me, Jared. Please. Please do it.” Jensen felt like he was close to tears, so badly did he want Jared to just take him, use him – fill him up with come and plug him with his knot.

Jared slipped one finger into the tight muscle of Jensen’s ass, inching it in slowly. Jensen’s mouth fell open and he opened his legs further.  _Yes. That_  was what he needed.

“More,” he demanded. “More, Jared, please.”

There was something sinful about lying next to Jared while he was fully clothed and Jensen was completely naked, with Jared’s fingers – two now – digging deep inside him, thrusting and wrigging and hitting a spot that built pressure with each pass, a little spark of pleasure that only added to the overall experience. Jared added a third finger, and now it burned a little, but only a little. Jensen was surprised (well, as much as he could be around the fogginess of his brain). He’d heard that homosexual sex was supposed to hurt more, just one more sign of its sinful nature – but then Alpha and Omega wasn’t  _technically_  homosexual if the scientists were to be believed, since Omegas were a sex unto themselves.

“You’re taking this so easy,” Jared murmured against the flushed skin of Jensen’s neck. “You sure you’re a virgin?”

Jensen was offended. He turned his head and bit Jared’s arm – hard.

“Ow!” Jared cried out in surprise and pain, but then laughed. “Okay, okay, I believe you.”

“Jared, please, if you’re not going to knot me, will you please – will you please use the t-toy?”

“Yes, of course I will, baby,” Jared said, and Jensen wasn’t sure if he resented being called  _baby_  or not. Jared slowly pulled his fingers out of Jensen and, although he definitely resented that, he kept his protests to a whimper. Jared took the toy and looked from it to Jensen and back again.

“Hold on,” he said. “I know you’re wet, but I want to make sure this doesn’t hurt you. You’re kind of, well, small.”

“Hurry,” Jensen managed, squirming on the bed, trying to resist the urge to plunge his own fingers into the emptiness between his legs. Jared reached over to his nightstand and retrieved a bottle of some sort of liquid, applying it liberally to the toy until it glistened with it. Then he lay down next to Jensen again, nudging his legs apart, as if Jensen needed any encouragement. Jared carefully positioned the toy at Jensen’s entrance before sliding it easily, yet slowly, in.

Jensen howled and his hips came up off the bed, hardening fully again in an instant. Jared moved to kneel between Jensen’s spread legs and plunged the toy in and out, and Jensen swore it moved deeper inside him with each plunge. Jensen wasn’t sure if he was speaking or sobbing – all he knew was that with each plunge in and drag out it literally tore the vocalizations from his body. Jared moved the toy skillfully, rubbing it over that one spot that built the pressure, increased the pleasure with each stroke inward, until Jensen was sure he was about to explode. And then, he did, his balls tightening and shooting his release far enough up his body that he felt it land on his lips and run into his mouth. He heard Jared quickly inflate the knot on the toy so that it pressed snugly against that spot, which fueled another spurt of release to struggle its way out of his spent cock.

And then, Jensen’s world went still. The chaos that had been circling in his mind like leaves in an autumn gale subsided and he blinked, once, twice, three times and sucked in a deep breath. This –  _this wasn’t him_. This wanton slut lying fucked out on a near-stranger’s bed with a toy stuffed up his ass. This wasn’t him! No wonder they called it the demon Omega – he was most certainly possessed!

He grabbed for the comforter, using it to hide his shameful nakedness and he rolled his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to look at Jared and two tears squeezed out from under his eyelids.

“Hey, Jensen, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh God, are you okay?” Jared sounded near-panicked, but Jensen couldn’t bring himself to respond.

“Lord bless the Alphas,” he prayed. “They protect your family on Earth, Oh Lord. Lord bless the Betas, the women who nurture and raise the children in your divine law and light, and curse the Omegas, those wretched few who have fallen from your favor and further the will of the Devil, Oh L-“

“Hey, Jensen, no,” Jared breathed, his voice close and his breath warming Jensen’s ear. “You’re from that Alpha/Beta cult, aren’t you? The Church of the One Way Street or something like that.”

Jensen opened one eye and stopped praying.

“Church of the One Way Street?” He couldn’t help the small smile that curled up one side of his mouth. “Really? No, you dolt, it’s The Church of the One True Way, and yes – I am, actually. They kicked me out when they realized I was Omega and – and maybe they were right to do so. I’m so sorry, Jared.” Jensen pushed himself into a sitting position, gasping as it jostled the toy inside of him. A tendril of heat coiled in his belly, threatening to rise up again and Jensen scooted backwards until his back was resting against the headboard.

“What on Earth are you sorry for, Jensen?” Jared wanted to know.

“For making you do this; for making you help me.”

“Jensen,” Jared sighed. “You didn’t make me do anything. Believe it or not, I’m still in control of my actions. If I weren’t, I’d have pulled my truck over when you started touching yourself and put my mouth on your cock until you gave me something to swallow.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “You’d- you’d want to do that?”

“Jensen,” Jared said, looking serious. “I’ll do whatever you want me do except knot you – I can’t – I can’t claim a sixteen year old as my mate. Do you know what the state would do to me? I’d end up in jail and you end up in Social Services.”

“I- I don’t want to go to Social Services,” Jensen admitted, surprised when Jared pulled him close into the circle of his arms.

“You don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want to, Jen,” Jared said, and Jensen felt a flare of affection at the nickname.

“I want to stay with you,” Jensen said, burying his face in Jared’s neck. “Can I? Can I stay with you?”

“Of course you can,” Jared said, tightening his grip as if he’d already claimed Jensen as his own. “We’ll make it work, I promise.”

And for the first time since this thing had started, Jensen felt safe.


	2. The Devil Don't Live Here: Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Verse, same as the first. A little bit louder and a little bit worse... So after I wrote The Devil Don't Live Here, I got to thinking, what would all of this look like from Jared's point of view? So essentially, this is a retelling from a very different world view. Feedback is loved and appreciated!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Looks like it might rain today,” Jared’s mother said, leaning forward to look out the window. “Drive carefully, please? I know you have a long drive ahead of you.”

“I’ll be careful, Mom,” Jared said, stuffing another spoonful of fruity pebbles into his mouth. Outside the sun had finally risen, although storm clouds sat menacingly in the sky. “I’ll hit three, maybe four pedestrians, tops.”

His mother suppressed a smile at his sarcasm, obviously not wanting her son to realize that she had a sense of humor. “Do you need gas money? That truck probably eats up gas like crazy. I don’t know why you felt you needed such a big truck.”

Jared looked over at where his dark green Ford F-150 sat parked in the driveway. He felt a flare of pride. That right there was a man’s truck – a truck that would get shit done. He’d opted for the king cab model so he could cart his friends around if needed, or put his groceries on the back seat if it happened to be raining. Jared loved his truck, even if it had his friends calling him up when they were moving from one apartment to the other. That truck was Jared’s status symbol – proof of his big, strong Alpha nature.

Jared’s best friend, Chad, said that the truck was the only proof of Jared’s Alpha nature and that he was a pushover and a big softie. Jared didn’t think he needed to be an asshole or push Betas and Omegas around to prove his manhood. Jared shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to face his mother.

  
“I’m a big guy,” he grinned at her. “I need a big truck.”

His mother rolled her eyes and Jared tried to scoop up another spoonful of cereal, only to find he’d emptied the bowl. No matter, he could still drink the milk and really, that was the best part. Pink milk? Hell yes.

“Are you done with that?” his mother asked, holding her hand out for the bowl. Jared nodded and handed the bowl over, and his mother laughed and wiped at his upper lip with her thumb.

“Milk mustache, you overgrown baby,” she said, smiling fondly. “I’m not kicking you out, but you said you wanted to get an early start and it’s almost seven. Next time you visit, bring your laundry and we can do it while you’re here.”

“Okay, Mom,” Jared said, walking to the living room and grabbing his bags. Dragging his laundry the entire way across the state seemed wholly unnecessary, but Jared knew that his mother liked it when he did – it made her feel useful. He didn’t like leaving her out here all by herself, in the middle of the woods, but his mother was remarkably self-sufficient.

When Jared was seven, his parents – a rare Omega and Beta couple – had decided to leave the great state of Texas and its close-minded citizens and ended up here, in the middle of nowhere. His father hadn’t lived long after, succumbing to walking pneumonia two winters after the move. Jared missed him, but time had healed the worst of the wound. Sometimes Jared wondered why his mother hadn’t moved into town and found a new mate, but she insisted that Jared’s father had been it for her and she wasn’t interested in finding a new mate.

Outside, it started to rain, drops landing on the window pane and trailing down to the sill. Jared was once more startled from his thoughts by his mother tucking three twenty dollar bills into his pocket.

“Mom, no, I don’t want to take your money,” he protested. All that did was earn him the  _Stern Mom_  look his mother was so good at.

“Jared Padalecki, you will not sass your mother and you will take her money, do you understand? It’s what kids do. I’m not old enough to take yours yet, so no complaints.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jared conceded.

 

 

 

The closest city was sixty miles south of where his mother lived with a sprinkling of smaller towns along the way. Jared had decided not to take that route even though it followed the interstate, since that would take him south and then west, adding mileage and time to his trip. Instead, Jared had decided to follow a series of smaller highways and head directly west through the mountains, meeting up with the main highway later. Despite what he’d told his mother earlier gas money was always a blessing.

The rain really started coming down about an hour into his trip, making him sleepy, so Jared cranked the radio. It was playing Britney Spears and since there was no one around to make fun of him for it, he turned it up even louder and bounced along to the beat, singing the words he knew and humming the ones he’d forgotten and not caring all that much whether or not he was on-key.

Perhaps that was why he didn’t see the boy in the road until it was almost too late.

“Holy shit!” Jared cursed, jerking the wheel and swerving around the kid before skidding to a stop on the wet pavement. He sat there blinking for a moment before collecting his wits and storming out of the truck, his adrenaline making him angry.

“What the hell was that?” Jared demanded, stalking towards the teenager. “Are you  _trying_ to get killed?”

The boy looked up at him from under dark blonde hair and opened his mouth, but all that came out was some sort of cross between a hiccup and a sob. His eyes were watery and an arresting shade of green, but what stopped Jared in his tracks and caused his anger to dissipate was the amount of  _pain_ he saw reflected there.

“Oh my God, you  _were_ trying to get killed. How old are you? What’s your name? What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere? Are you hurt?” Jared had a tendency to babble a bit when he was nervous and unsure, and right now he was a little of both. This kid was sixteen, maybe seventeen tops and he was on the road literally in the middle of nowhere. The last town Jared had passed through was about thirty miles back and the next one was at least that far away, if not further.

It took a moment for him to realize the young man hadn’t responded and was just staring at him with those wide, hurt eyes, and Jared melted. He couldn’t just leave this boy here, especially if he was suicidal. He’d give him a ride to  _somewhere_ and make sure he wasn’t going to kill himself, maybe find out what was going on with him. Jared wasn’t crossing any state lines, so it wasn’t like he was aiding a runaway – he hoped. Still, just one more look at the boy and Jared made up his mind to help him.

“Geez, you’re soaked to the bone. You look like a drowned rat. Come on, get in my truck and I’ll give you a ride to town. You have somewhere to go?

“N-no,” the boy managed to answer despite his bone-rattling shivers. “Nowhere to go.”

Jared put his hand on the youth’s shoulder and guided him to the truck, helping him into the seat and getting his seat belt buckled. Jared shut the door and hurried to the other side of the truck, climbing into the driver’s seat and quickly changing the radio station, not to mention lowering the volume. Jared was pretty sure that the boy didn’t even notice that the radio had been playing.

“So, do you have a name? I’m Jared.”

The boy had been looking out the window, now he rolled his head over to look at Jared with too-bright eyes.

“J-Jensen,” he answered, his voice wavering. His skin was flushed and he was still shivering. Jared reached over and pressed a palm against the boy’s forehead, trying to see if he was feverish. He did feel a little warm, and then the scent hit him.

It wasn’t a scent Jared had smelled all that often. In fact he’d really only smelled it when his best friend and the only Omega he knew, Chad, was going into heat. It was a spicy, heady scent that seemed to settle into Jared’s very bones and warm his muscles. It made him want to wrap himself in that scent and mark it as his own. He remembered with a wry smile the day he’d gone over to Chad’s apartment when he’d been in heat and gotten the door slammed in his face.

“Oh, hell no,” Chad had said. “Not today, Padalecki. No Alphas allowed! Come back in five days!” Jared had almost been offended until he learned from a mutual friend that Chad’s suppressants had failed that month and he’d been in the throes of heat. Jared liked Chad, but not like  _that_ and the last thing he needed to do was knot someone during Heat Madness and end up mated. No thank you.

This boy, however – whether or not he was in heat – was indeed tempting. He was damn pretty, was what he was. Fortunately Jared wasn’t one of those Alphas who took what they wanted based on looks alone. Besides, this boy was obviously traumatized (not to mention underage,  _hello_ Jared).

“How old are you, Jensen? I might be wrong, but I think you’re in Heat. Are you an Omega?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jensen snapped, and Jared wondered which of the two should have been obvious, his age or his Omega status – maybe it was both. “I just turned sixteen last month.”

“Where’s your family?”

“Don’t have one. Not anymore.”

Jared felt that answer like cold water splashed on his face. He’d heard of this – of some families who turned out their sons for being Omega, although it was rarer than the Omegas themselves. Jared refrained from commenting though. The first thing he needed to do was warm this kid up before he caught pneumonia, and Jared wasn’t about to let the boy end up like that. He reached into the backseat and procured the thick woolen blanket his mother insisted he carry in the back of his truck in case of emergencies.

_One more point for Mom_ , Jared thought with a small smile. Jensen took the blanket gratefully, and perhaps it was just Jared’s imagination, but Jensen’s eyes looked just a little less haunted for it. Jensen draped the blanket around himself snugly and leaned against the door, his eyes still fixed on Jared.

“Where are you going?” Jensen asked as Jared finally put the truck into gear and started driving.

“Back to the city,” Jared answered. “I have classes on Monday. I was out here visiting my Mom. I can drop you off at the hospital if you’d like. I’m pretty sure they have Social Services there, they can find you a place to stay.” Jared didn’t like the idea of surrendering Jensen to strangers, even if he knew it was a little ridiculous to feel protective of the boy already. After all, it wasn’t like Jared knew Jensen.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Jensen said, letting his head rest against the window. The next thing Jared knew, the Omega was asleep. Jared couldn’t help but steal looks at him as he drove, captivated by the locks of damp hair that stuck to his skin, the unusually strong jaw for such a delicate face and the full, proud lips. Jensen looked innocent – not a day over his sixteen years. The scent of Jensen’s Heat seeped deeper into Jared’s body, causing it to react and he felt the first tendrils of arousal coil in his belly.

Jared stomped that down, hard. Inappropriate feelings were  _monumentally_ inappropriate. Jared turned up the music just a little and focused on his driving, humming quietly along with the radio.

He’d almost forgotten he had a passenger until he heard Jensen groan. It was a surprisingly deep vocalization, more like a growl, and dammit if that didn’t shoot straight to Jared’s crotch. He looked over at Jensen.

“Hey, are you okay over there?”

“I-it’s the H-Heat,” Jensen stuttered. “I need – I need – I don’t know what I need. Please make it stop?” Jared saw movement under the blanket, making it fairly obvious what Jensen needed.

“Oh, Jensen, are – are you  _touching_ yourself under that blanket? I know it’s gotta suck. I mean, I’ve never been in Heat before but my friend Chad is an Omega and he uses suppressants-“

Jared stopped talking when he noticed the blush staining Jensen’s cheeks. He had an idea that might help the boy and so he pulled over to the side of the road. Jensen fixed wide, scared eyes on him and Jared wanted to kick himself. Jensen probably thought Jared was about to kick him to the curb for what he’d been doing under the blanket.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jared said, hoping to ease Jensen’s mind. “I know the Heat is bad. Actually, I’m a pre-med student and we were studying about Heats in bio. You’re covered by the blanket, why don’t you take care of it? It will make you feel better.”

Jensen shot Jared a suspicious glare, and Jared held both of his hands up in mock surrender. “No funny business, I swear. I’ll just drive and you can pretend I’m not even here. Look.” Here he reached into the back of the truck again and retrieved an empty Burger King bag. He smirked when he remembered his mother fussing at him to clean the cab of his truck.  _Score one point for Jared_ , he thought, and made an imaginary tick on his imaginary tally board.

He dug around inside of the bag and handed Jensen a bunch of napkins. “If you need to take the edge off. No judging, no perving on my part. I just want to help, I swear.”

Jensen just nodded and accepted the napkins as Jared pulled back into the flow of traffic. He heard Jensen’s breath catch and hitch and he risked a sideways glance to confirm that yes, the Omega was indeed jerking himself off under the blanket. Jensen’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, long and deep and that was it for Jared’s dick, which plumped in his jeans and was suddenly very demanding. Jared did his best to ignore it, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and biting it hard to distract himself.

He passed a sign – five miles to the next rest stop and Jared sped up. Jensen came with a gasp and Jared’s cock was about to unzip his zipper and jack itself off if it didn’t get some attention soon. Jared’s foot was suddenly made of lead and he didn’t care if he was speeding, he just prayed there were no cops laying in wait between him and the rest stop.

“There’s a rest stop just ahead,” Jared said without looking at Jensen. “I’m just going to pull in there and use the bathroom, ok? Hey, maybe they’ll have donuts and coffee? Do you drink coffee? I’ll bring you back something, you’re probably starving.”

As if on cue, Jensen‘s stomach growled loudly. He collapsed further into the seat almost as if he were boneless, and Jared cursed inwardly that Jensen was as attractive as he was. Jared was going to hell, he was pretty sure of that fact, because he wanted nothing more than to pull over to the side of the road and knot the hell out of Jensen – to run his fingers down the cleft of his ass and find out if the rumors about wet Omegas were as true as Jared hoped they were.  _Jesus. Okay_ , Jared thought,  _just one more mile to go_.

He saw the rest stop ahead as he rounded a curve in the highway and it looked like salvation. He parked the truck and left the keys with Jensen, hurrying toward the bathroom. He barely made it into a stall before he untucked himself from his jeans and took his cock in hand. His knot had already popped up – a little unusual but nothing to worry about – and he squeezed it with one hand while stroking his length with the other. He couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped his lips and he thanked whatever God looked after horny Alphas that there was no one else in the bathroom with him.

Jared ran his fingers over the slit, gathering pre-come to slick his way and in his mind he had Jensen on his bed, his face pressed into the pillow, chest against the comforter and his ass in the air for Jared’s pleasure. Jared jerked faster now, the one hand that had been squeezing his knot now pressed against the cool tile of the bathroom wall, balancing himself as he brought himself closer and closer to completion with each stroke of his hand. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breath came in small gasping puffs of air. In his mind’s eye he dipped two fingers into Jensen’s entrance, aided only by the boy’s own wetness.

“J-Jared,” imaginary Jensen stuttered, and that was all it took for Jared to come, his cock pulsing as he spilled over his hand and onto the toilet seat. Jared stayed still for a while, still balancing with his one hand against the wall and his spent dick hanging out of his pants. In the way of Alphas, he was still coming and would be for a while, and there was nothing to do but wait. Slowly, so slowly, his breathing returned to normal and Jared used the rest of the toilet paper in the stall (there wasn’t that much left) to clean up and wipe down the toilet seat where he’d missed his mark. Jared made a face and berated himself just a little for not grabbing tissue before he’d handled his business – but to be fair, he’d been in one hell of a hurry.

Finally Jared felt composed enough to leave the stall and came face to face with an older man in a trucker hat with a grizzly looking beard, who stared at Jared with disapproval. He’d obviously just washed his own hands and was standing there drying them with a paper towel.

“Fuckin’ pervert,” the man growled at him, and Jared flushed red. Apparently he’d not been alone in the bathroom as he’d thought.

“What, and you weren’t standing around listening to me? Sounds like you’re the pervert,” Jared goaded, washing his hands thoroughly. The man huffed, indignant, and left the bathroom. Jared rolled his eyes. Judgy McJudgypants could go fuck himself.

After he’d washed his hands to his satisfaction, Jared exited the bathroom and made his way to the small booth that sat just outside the restrooms. The booth was manned by some tired-looking volunteers who sat on stools, reading books and making small talk with the travelers who passed by.

“Slow day, huh?” Jared asked, looking up at the sky. The rain had stopped, for now, but it looked like it would start up again at any minute. The volunteers didn’t say anything but one of them shrugged. Okay, so they weren’t feeling all that friendly. Whatever. “How much for two donuts, a coffee and a cup of that orange juice you have there?”

“We run on donations,” one of the volunteers said. She pointed at a jar on the counter that had a sign attached to it asking for tips. Jared stuffed a five dollar bill into the jar and took what he wanted, heading back to the truck and hoping Jensen was still inside.

Jensen seemed very grateful for the food, eagerly devouring it in minutes.

“Thanks,” Jensen said after he’d eaten. He sounded better, his voice not shaky and he wasn’t nearly as flushed. Jared counted that as a win. “I can’t pay you back, you know. I will someday, though.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jared said with a smile, noticing how Jensen’s gaze lingered on his face. He wondered what Jensen was looking at – maybe he had some frosting from the donut on his chin? God knew it wouldn’t be the first time. Jared surreptitiously ran a hand over his face, hoping to wipe away any food that might be stuck there. Jensen groaned and shut his eyes, pressing himself into the corner formed by the door and the seat of the truck, and promptly fell asleep again. Jared felt that protectiveness rear up again, fierce and undeniable. For now, at least, Jensen was  _his_ Omega, and Jared would make sure nothing bad happened to him.  
Jensen slept off and on for the rest of the drive, and every time he awoke with his hand on his dick and Jared handing him fresh napkins with which to catch his release. Jared wasn’t sure he was going to make it home in one piece or with his sanity intact. How could a sixteen year old boy be this damn hot? It wasn’t fair and Jared was sure the universe was out to get him.

 

 

 

“J-Jared,” Jensen moaned as he came yet again and Jared was just about sure that was going to be the end of him. It was so much like his fantasy and yet so real Jared wouldn’t be surprised if his knot popped up again.

“Yeah, Jensen?” Jared’s voice sounded a little strangled to his own ears, and he hoped he sounded calmer than he felt.

“I can’t go to Social Services like this,” Jensen said finally. “Is – is there any way I could stay with you until my Heat is over? I promise I won’t get in your way, and – and you can fuck me, if you want.”

Jared’s eyes widened and he risked a glance at Jensen, sitting small and scared in the passenger seat.

_Jail bait, jail bait, jail bait_ , Jared’s mind chanted as if it were a mantra. This gorgeous boy had just offered to let Jared fuck him, and God damn him for it, but Jared wanted to. He wanted Jensen on his hands and knees underneath him – wanted to blanket Jensen’s body with his larger one while his cock fucked in and out of the Omega. Jared needed to think of the un-sexiest thing he could think of,  _stat_. He reached deep into the most disturbing images of his life and came up with his grandmother removing her false teeth after thanksgiving dinner. His stomach turned a bit, his arousal most definitely dampened.

“Jensen, you’re sixteen. Even if I wanted to, I can’t fuck you. It’s against the law.”

“But I – I can’t go to-“

“No, I know you can’t. Look, I’ll take you back to my place, okay? We have maybe a half hour, unless traffic sucks.”

Traffic always sucked on the western side of the state, but before too long Jared was escorting Jensen into his small, stale-smelling apartment. Jensen was looking around at everything and Jared just knew that he must be feeling overwhelmed.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Jared offered, and Jensen nodded. Jared led him to the bathroom, leaving him to shower. Jared waited until he heard the water running before sneaking back into the bathroom and laying out some clothes for Jensen. They’d be too big for him, but they were sweats and a sweatshirt and so would be comfortable.

On a whim, he called his older brother (the doctor) and got some information about Omega Heats, playing it off like he was studying for his biology exam. After, Jared walked out to his kitchen and set about making some lunch, wondering what he was going to do with this Omega for the next few days. Jensen had been right of course. It would be cruel of Jared to turn him over to Social Services in the middle of his heat. God only knew what would happen to him, and Jared’s mind dredged up every worst case scenario it could think of.

Finally he heard Jensen come out of the bedroom, where he sat down at the dining room table and rested his chin on one hand.

“How are you feeling?” Jared asked, flipping over the grilled cheese sandwich. A gourmet cook Jared was not, but it still sizzled as the buttered bread reacted with the hot frying pan. Jensen didn’t respond, just kind of stared at Jared with this glassy-eyed look that made Jared a little nervous.

“Hey, are you okay? You didn’t answer me?” Jared moved to lean over Jensen, their faces close together.

“What – what was the question?” Jensen asked, sounding adorably confused. Yeah, Jensen had spaced alright.

“I asked how you were feeling,” Jared answered, a small smile on his lips. “Hey, my older brother is a doctor, so I called him up and asked if you could take suppressants. Bad news is that it’s too late for this go-round, but I can definitely hook you up for next time if you wa-“

Jensen had gone glassy eyed again, so when he stood up like his ass was on fire, tipping over the chair he’d been sitting on, it startled the crap out of Jared. The next thing Jared knew, Jensen was pressed up against his chest, and Jared couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Jensen’s smaller body and inhale that wonderful scent.

“Kiss me,” Jensen said, and that was all the invitation Jared needed before he claimed Jensen’s mouth with his own. He licked along the seam of Jensen’s lips and Jensen opened for him with a moan. Jared’s hands trailed down Jensen’s back, over his hips to grab twin handfuls of Jensen’s ass and pull him closer still. Impulsively, Jared lifted Jensen up and set him on the counter, and Jensen spread his legs, allowing Jared to press close between them, bringing them groin to groin even as Jared devoured Jensen’s mouth. Jared could feel the hard press of Jensen’s cock against his own demin-covered erection, and he rolled his hips, causing them both to gasp.

“Please,” Jensen was chanting in between their fevered kisses. “Please.”

After what felt like forever, Jared pulled away with a groan. He lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, and Jensen lifted his own hand, almost as if he wanted to touch.

“Jensen, I – I can’t. I’m so sorry baby, I wish I could. I can help you out though.” Jared pulled away fully, despite the protestations of his libido. And had he called Jensen baby? He hoped it didn’t offend him.

“Wait,” Jensen panted out, his hands reaching out and trailing over Jared’s chest. “Please, don’t go.”

“I’ll be back in ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Maybe it would help if you lay down?”

Jensen nodded and Jared watched him until he was in the bedroom before grabbing his keys and returning to his truck. He still had the money from his mother tucked into his pocket, and while it was no longer earmarked for gas money, it was definitely for a good cause even if it was one she probably wouldn’t approve of. Jared drove the five minutes to his favorite porn store and hurried inside.

“Jared!” the girl behind the counter grinned up at him in a way that always made Jared a little uncomfortable. Her smile always seemed just a little sinister and always a little too eager to help. “Been a long time, man, what are you looking for today?”

Jared turned red, unsure of how to ask for something when he didn’t even know what it was he needed.

“Okay, so my sixteen-year old cousin is an Omega and just went into his first heat, and he needs something – I don’t know what – to keep him out of trouble.”  
“Bummer,” the girl said with a smirk. “And you got stuck with toy duty.” She laughed. Come on, I have just the thing.”

 

 

 

Jared sat in his truck, his purchase on the seat next to him while he seriously considered never coming back to this store again. Oh, who was he kidding, he totally would. Damn them for being affordable. He started the engine and drove home, not wanting to leave Jensen to suffer any longer than necessary. He reddened a little when he thought about the toy he’d just bought – a long silicone dildo with an inflatable knot. Granted, you had to inflate the knot using the small pump attached to it, but the fancy ones that had the same feature using only a button to inflate the knot were out of Jared’s price range. He hoped Jensen liked it. It wasn’t as if Jared could return it.

Jared entered his apartment to a burnt grilled cheese sandwich which was about two seconds from setting off his smoke detector. He quickly turned off the burner on his stove and thanked God that it hadn’t spontaneously combusted. Leaving the smoking charcoal briquette in the frying pan, he walked back to the bedroom. He opened the door, only to see Jensen laying his bed, stroking himself under the covers.

_Jail bait, jail bait, jail bait_ , he reminded himself. Out loud, he said, “I bought you something to help. Here.”

Jared dropped the bag on the bed and practically ran out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and retreating back to the kitchen. With a sigh, he scraped the failed sandwich into the trash can and grabbed the loaf of bread to try again when he heard Jensen walk into the room. Jared turned around, a smile on his face that froze when he realized that Jensen was completely naked and holding the toy in his right hand.

Jared allowed his eyes to rake over Jensen’s frame, taking in the admittedly beautiful sight. Jensen was flushed and the red tones spilled down his neck to stain his chest. He was lightly muscled, moreso than Jared would have guessed, and his cock was bigger too, standing at attention with its own smaller-than-an-alpha’s knot swelling gently at the base. God, but Jared just about went to his knees right then to take that beautiful appendage into his mouth, to suck on it until Jensen screamed out his release while Jared let his fingers explore Jensen’s other secret places. God, someone up there really wanted Jared in jail. Or mated to a teenager – possibly both.

“I- I don’t know how to use this,” Jensen admitted, staring at the floor and holding out the toy as if it were about to bite. “I was hoping you could – hoping you would – could you help me? I’ve never-“

“Oh Jesus,” Jared breathed, unable to stop himself. “The prettiest Goddamn Omega literally stumbles in front of me and he’s a virgin? I’m going to hell, but yeah, I’ll help you, Jensen.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you do this. You don’t have to. The pastor – I made him, too. I’m sorry.”

Jensen turned on his heel and hurried back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving a confused Jared standing in the kitchen. A sinking feeling settled in Jared’s stomach and he followed the Omega back to the bedroom, opening the door and peering inside. There wasn’t any delicate way to ask, but Jared had to know if Jensen had been violated. If he had, Jared wasn’t sure he’d be above driving back across the state to rip someone’s throat out.

“Hey, Jensen, did your pastor do anything to you against your will? Is that why you left?”

Jensen turned to face Jared, who left the door open as he moved into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed next to Jensen.

“No, nothing like that,” Jensen said in a soft voice. Jared reached out a hand and ran it gently down Jensen’s back. It was meant to be a comforting touch, but Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, long and deep. Jared jerked his hand away, apologizing.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Jensen said. He blinked slowly as if his reaction had surprised himself just as much as it had Jared. “Felt good. More, please. You make it better.”  
Jared exhaled a long breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Jensen looked so vulnerable, laying there on the bed naked while Jared was fully clothed. Jared didn’t want to hurt him. Jensen rolled onto his back, exposing his full nudity to Jared once again.

“You’re so damn pretty, Jensen,” Jared murmured as his lips touched Jensen’s, and then kissed him. It was a slow, lazy kiss that quickly turned feral when Jared reached down to grasp Jensen’s cock, stroking up and down gently. Jensen gasped and thrust his hips up, completely undone. Jared felt Jensen shudder as he spilled, the come just dribbling out now after so many orgasms in one day.

“P-please,” Jensen whimpered. Jared gave a small chuckle and let his fingers slide back behind his balls, letting the tips of his fingers dance over the wet, furled opening he found there. His Omega was wet, so wet for him and Jared wanted to bury his face there and eat him out like a dessert, like he was  _candy_. Jared couldn’t stop words from bubbling out of his mouth like he was in a bad porno.

“Don’t even need to get you wet for me, do I, Jensen? You’re just begging to be filled. Want to take a knot, don’t you? I bet you’re desperate for it. Bet you’d let any Alpha fuck you right about now, wouldn’t you? God, I can just picture you, ass up and face down on the sidewalk outside, taking all comers. Would you do that?”

Jensen moaned at that and his hips stuttered a little at the suggestion, but then he grabbed Jared’s shirt in his hands and held tight.

“No, no,” he insisted. “Only – only you; I’d only let you knot me, Jared. Please. Please do it.”

All of Jared’s brain cells misfired at the confession and he almost did exactly what Jensen asked, stilling himself at the last second and reminding himself that this was about taking care of  _Jensen_ , not slaking his own desires. Jared slipped one finger into the tight muscle of Jensen’s ass, inching it in slowly. Jensen’s mouth fell open and he opened his legs further, unashamedly wanton. Jared knew right then that he’d never get enough of this boy.

“More,” Jensen demanded. “More, Jared, please.”

Jared slipped a second finger in, Jensen’s muscles fluttering against the intrusion but not fighting it, and Jared grinned as his fingers writhed inside the boy, searching for and finding that certain spot, and  _yes_ , there it was.

“You’re taking this so easy,” Jared murmured against the flushed skin of Jensen’s neck, teasing. “You sure you’re a virgin?”

Jensen turned his head and bit Jared’s arm – hard. Jared had obviously offended the boy.

“Ow!” Jared cried out in surprise and pain, but then laughed. “Okay, okay, I believe you.”

“Jared, please, if you’re not going to knot me, will you please – will you please use the t-toy?”

“Yes, of course I will, baby,” Jared said, and he slowly pulled his fingers out of Jensen, who whimpered in protest when Jared left him empty. Jared took the toy and looked from it to Jensen and back again.

“Hold on,” Jared said. “I know you’re wet, but I want to make sure this doesn’t hurt you. You’re kind of, well, small.”

“Hurry,” Jensen managed, squirming on the bed as Jared reached over to his nightstand and retrieved his bottle of lube, applying it liberally to the toy until it glistened with it. Then he lay down next to Jensen again, nudging his legs apart. Jared carefully positioned the toy at Jensen’s entrance before sliding it easily in.

Jensen howled as the toy entered him and his hips left the bed, his back arching beautifully as his cock sprang back to fullness again. Jared felt his own cock complain quite loudly about being restrained. Jared grit his teeth and ignored it, moving to kneel between Jensen’s spread legs so he could better fuck him with the toy.

Unintelligible words spilled from Jensen’s lips with each thrust in and drag out, and Jared made sure to hit Jensen’s prostate with each thrust. Jensen moved his hips in time with the rhythm set until he shouted and came, hard enough this time that he shot ropes of come all the way onto his face. Jared grasped the small pump and pumped it three times, effectively knotting Jensen. The air would slowly seep out over the next few minutes or so, simulating a real, if short, knotting session.

Jensen lay on the bed, arms and legs akimbo and looking beautifully fucked out. He blinked slowly and breathed deeply, and Jared watched as coherency returned. Jared ran a finger down the smooth skin of Jensen’s thigh.

“Hey, you still with me?”

Jensen didn’t hear him, or at least didn’t acknowledge him. Instead, he made a frantic grab for the comforter, covering himself up and turning his face away from Jared. His eyes squeezed shut and Jared was appalled to see tears slip out. Guilt and shame filled Jared then. What had he done?

“Hey, Jensen, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh God, are you okay?” Jared was near-panicked, and still Jensen didn’t respond.

“Lord bless the Alphas,” Jensen began to chant. “They protect your family on Earth, Oh Lord. Lord bless the Betas, the women who nurture and raise the children in your divine law and light, and curse the Omegas, those wretched few who have fallen from your favor and further the will of the Devil, Oh L-“

“Hey, Jensen, no,” Jared breathed, leaning over Jensen and hoping he’d get through Jensen’s freak out. Suddenly everything made sense – Jensen not having a family anymore and appearing in the middle of nowhere. “You’re from that Alpha/Beta cult, aren’t you? The Church of the One Way Street or something like that.”

Jensen opened one eye and stopped praying.

“Church of the One Way Street?”

Jared was pleased to see the corner of Jensen’s mouth curl up in a slight smile. “Really? No, you dolt, it’s The Church of the One True Way, and yes – I am, actually. They kicked me out when they realized I was Omega and – and maybe they were right to do so. I’m so sorry, Jared.” Jensen pushed himself into a sitting position, gasping as it jostled the toy inside of him. He scooted backwards until his back was resting against the headboard.

“What on Earth are you sorry for, Jensen?” Jared wanted to know.

“For making you do this; for making you help me.”

“Jensen,” Jared sighed. “You didn’t make me do anything. Believe it or not, I’m still in control of my actions. If I weren’t, I’d have pulled my truck over when you started touching yourself and put my mouth on your cock until you gave me something to swallow.”  _Well_ , Jared thought,  _that’s the_  least _I would have done_.

Jensen’s eyes widened. “You’d- you’d want to do that?”

“Jensen,” Jared said, looking serious. “I’ll do whatever you want me do except knot you – I can’t – I can’t claim a sixteen year old as my mate. Do you know what the state would do to me? I could end up in jail and you’d end up in Social Services.”

“I- I don’t want to go to Social Services,” Jensen admitted, and once more Jared pulled him close into the circle of his arms.

“You don’t have to go anywhere you don’t want to, Jen,” Jared said, and meant it.

“I want to stay with you,” Jensen said, burying his face in Jared’s neck. “Can I? Can I stay with you?”

“Of course you can,” Jared said, tightening his grip as if he’d already claimed Jensen as his own. “We’ll make it work, I promise.”

It was a foolish promise to make, perhaps, what with Jared being a college student and Jensen being only sixteen, but Jared was sure they could find some way to make it work. As far as he was concerned, Jensen was _his_ Omega, whether or not he’d officially claimed him or not, and Jared would protect him to his dying breath. He’d prove himself a proper Alpha yet, and perhaps, just perhaps, they’d live happily ever after.

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
